Menangis
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Tujuannya menjadi center bukan begini ya... Sekuel Menghindar. Jihoon-Samuel-Dae Hwi nyempil selalu :) Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction. Happy reading.


**MENANGIS**

 **~Sekuel Menghindar~**

© 2017 Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Di depan kaca dekat gedung, sesosok pirang menengadahkan kepala. Ditatapnya langit gelap sang malam. Sebenarnya gak gelap-gelap juga. Ada bintang tapi gak kelihatan. Ada bulan tapi terhalang siluet gedung. Maklum, metropolitan. Adanya lampu sorot taman plus lampu-lampu kamar dari gedung di depannya. Meski begitu, dia tetap berpikir, langit malam memang yang terbaik untuk melamun.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kejadian kemarin, hari ini, bahkan mungkin yang akan datang. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan. Terlalu banyak yang menjadi pertimbangan. Satu pertanyaannya saat ini,

Benarkah dia di sini?

Saking larutnya, dia tak sadar seseorang mendekat.

"Muel-ie…"

"Ah…"

Desisan Samuel mengambang di udara. Dilihatnya sosok yang barusan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Habis menangis?"

Samuel tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ sudah memperingatkanmu, kan."

"Aku ingat kok, Dae Hwi _hyung_."

Dae Hwi kembali merapat. Dipeluknya leher yang lebih muda,

"Kau menyesal?"

Desisan kecil terdengar.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tapi, kalau waktu bisa diubah, aku mungkin akan berpikir ulang untuk mengambil lagu itu," lanjutnya.

Samuel kembali menatap langit.

"Baguslah."

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah posisi ini…"

"Ah."

Dae Hwi melepas pelukan. Ia lupa. Bisa saja di sekitar sini ada kamera.

"Ya, yang penting kau tidak patah semangat. Aku sedih melihatmu menangis."

"Seperti _hyung_ tidak pernah menangis saja."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis."

"Oh?"

"Apa?"

"Saat _hyung_ baca komentar di video Nayana? Komentar video _Boys in Love_? Jangan lupa saat _hyung_ juga membaca komentar di video tim Dong Ho _hyung_."

"Aaaa... ga usah diperjelas kali Muel."

"Lagipula, biasanya siapa yang keseringan curhat?"

"Aaaa… makanya jangan diperjelas. Begini begini aku masih lebih tua darimu."

"Lebih tua, tapi kelakuan…"

"Aku baru 17 tahun, Kim Samuel."

"Aku bahkan baru 16 tahun. Wajar dong kalau nangis."

Dae Hwi nyengir lebar.

"Beneran nangis?"

"Aku lelah, _hyung_."

"Semua juga lelah."

"Kalau begini, kata-kata Jihoon-ie _hyung_ akan menjadi kenyataan."

"APA?"

"Katanya aku tidak akan masuk top 11."

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU?"

"Jihoon-ie _hyung_."

Dahi Dae Hwi mengkerut. Kurang ajar banget tuh si _wink_ boy. Iya sih, peringkat Samuel memang lagi turun-turunnya (dia juga sih), tapi kan nggak usah di- _judge_ nggak akan masuk top 11 juga. Katanya sayang, tapi gimana sih.

"Nggak usah didengerin. Biarkan anjing menggonggong."

"Di mana ada anjing?"

"Itu peribahasa Samuel. Biarin aja orang ngomong apa, yang penting kamu berusaha."

"Oooh."

"Kau tidak masuk? Sudah waktunya tidur."

" _Hyung_ duluan saja. Aku akan ke kamar 10 menit lagi."

"Jangan terlalu patah semangat! Hari masih panjang."

"Aku tahu. Makasih _hyung_."

Di balik tembok, seseorang mengawasi.

Seseorang kembali mendekat. Kali ini adalah sosok yang berjaket kuning cerah. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya pada sosok yang masih larut dalam lamunan itu.

"Dae _hyung_ , tolong…"

"Dae _hyung_?"

"Ah."

Refleks Samuel menoleh. Di hadapannya telah berdiri sosok yang selama ini menjadi buah pikirannya. Sosok yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyatakan…

Samuel bergidik. Dia tidak mau pingsan lagi.

"Jihoon-ie _hyung_?"

"Oh, kau biasa dibeginikan?"

Sejenak Samuel lupa dengan posisi ambigu yang baru saja diperagakan oleh Dae Hwi _hyung_ nya.

"Kalau aku bilang lepas, _hyung_ mau?"

"Asal kau mau bercerita padaku."

"Bercerita apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak menangis di depanku."

"Haruskah?"

"Harus. Kan aku yang menyuruhmu satu tim denganku."

" _Hyung_ mau bertanggung jawab?"

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kalau bertanggung jawab untuk menikahimu sih…"

"Kepala _hyung_ sepertinya perlu dipukul."

"Jadi masih sedih?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak."

"Maafkan _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ benar-benar kejam. Mendoakanku satu tim, setelah satu tim, berpura-pura memberikanku posisi _center_ , padahal _hyung_ juga mau."

"Siapa yang bilang pura-pura?"

" _Hyung_ tidak?"

Jihoon mengambil posisi duduk di samping Samuel. Ditatapnya wajah anak yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Muel-ie. Aku mungkin salah memberikanmu harapan _center_ saat itu."

"Iya, _hyung_ salah."

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"…"

Aku sadar memberikanmu posisi _center_ sama saja menempatkanmu pada posisi yang akan dibenci seluruh orang."

"…"

"Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mengambilnya daripada kamu terbebani."

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Kau adalah no 2, dan hingga saat ini kau adalah musuh dari fans ke 57 orang di bawahmu. Sedangkan tim kita adalah tim abnormal yang anggotanya seluruh peringkat teratas. Jelas, tim kita adalah tim yang saling membunuh."

"Bukannya sistem voting tidak akan membebani sebegitu besarnya. Tim yang lain ada yang votingnya merata kok."

"Dengan jumlah _voters_ yang berkurang seperempatnya?"

"Berkurang?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan _voters_ di bawah umur."

"Aku juga di bawah umur."

"Yak!"

"Baik-baik. Maksud _hyung_ karena tim kita tampil terakhir makanya _voters_ nya berkurang banyak dan itu menyebabkan kesenjangan yang cukup besar antartim kan? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan posisi _center_ ku? Toh yang dinilai juga hanya anggota tiap tim."

"Kau tidak ingin dapat 10 ribu voting?"

"Tentu saja ingin. Bukannya _hyung_ juga sama?"

"Aku? Iya tapi tidak seingin itu juga. Sepuluh ribu voting bisa kususul dengan cepat."

"Dengan _wink_ _hyung_?"

"Apa kau pikir satu kedipan cukup?"

Samuel baru saja tersadar. Rasanya tadi Jihoon tidak melakukan _wink_ sama sekali. Rasanya.

"Ah, Woojin _hyung_ melakukan _wink_ di akhir."

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. Nih anak.

"Kenapa jadi ngomongin Woojin?"

"Iya, Woojin _hyung_ tadi _wink_."

"Trus?"

"Dapat no 1."

Samuel cemberut. Baru saja dia baikan, eh, luka lama terbuka kembali.

"Apa dance-ku seburuk itu _hyung_?"

Jihoon terkejut tentu saja. Sejak kapan Samuelnya jadi sangat rendah diri seperti ini? Rendah hati boleh, tapi rendah diri keterlaluan.

"Siapa yang bilang dance-mu buruk? Aku tidak akan memberikan posisi _center_ pada seseorang yang dancenya di bawah standard-ku."

Samuel mengumpat.

 _Di bawah standar Jihoon hyung? Memangnya Jihoon hyung siapa?_

Tapi segera dilupakannya karena telanjur sakit hati.

"Kalau dance-ku memang tidak buruk. Lalu kenapa _producer_ memberikanku voting sebegitu rendahnya?"

Jihoon diam. Sulit untuk menjawab. Hanya tangannya bergerak ke atas, hendak mengusap kepala bocah pirang emas di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku."

Jihoon berhenti.

"Aku memang benar-benar ingin jadi _center_. Aku berusaha semampuku agar terpilih menjadi _center_. Tapi, aku ingin jadi _center_ bukan untuk menjadi peringkat terakhir, _hyung_."

Jihoon terenyuh.

"Maafkan _hyung_."

Diturunkannya tangan yang tadi terangkat.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Harusnya _hyung_ tidak memberikanmu posisi itu."

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ berikan?"

Samuel sudah meneteskan air mata lagi. _Oh My God_ , akhir-akhir ini, dia jadi lebih sensitif.

"Harusnya _hyung_ rebut saja. Toh, semua anggota akan setuju kalau _hyung_ bersikeras."

"Dan membiarkanku membunuh binar di kedua matamu? Samuel-ie, jangan kira aku tega melakukan itu."

Samuel diam.

"Samuel?"

"Kalau begitu harusnya _hyung_ tidak pernah menjanjikan hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Aku harusnya tidak terlalu berharap."

"Sam.."

"Baru saja aku senang, tapi harus kembali dijatuhkan ke jurang yang paling dalam."

"Samuel."

"Apa sejak awal harusnya aku tidak berada di sini?"

"Samuel."

"Harusnya aku _comeback_ saja sekarang."

PLAK.

Jihoon menangkap wajah Samuel dengan kedua tangannya. Posisinya kini sudah berganti, dengan Jihoon yang berlutut di hadapan Samuel.

"Please… Don't say those words!"

"Why? Is not okay for me to do something so seriously but there's nothing to appreciate with."

Air mata Samuel tumpah. Masa bodoh dibilang cengeng. Toh, Woodam _hyung_ lebih sering nangis. Jangan lupakan juga Taehyun _hyung_ yang sampai dapat sebutan jus buah. Ah, jadi ingat dengan 110.000 voting tambahan yang didapatkan _hyung_ jus buahnya itu. 110.000 voting bro. Cukup banget untuk ngegeser posisinya sampai peringkat 60.

" _Hyung_ kenapa diam?"

"Jangan ngomong cepet-cepet! _Hyung_ gak jago bahasa inggris."

"Kan _hyung_ yang duluan. Gimana sih?"

Jihoon tertawa.

"Suaramu serak-serak. _Pronounciation_ -mu berantakan."

"Jangan mulai _hyung_. Serak-serak begini seksi tahu."

"Mukamu banjir."

"Biarin."

"Iya…iya, bocah kesayangan _hyung_."

Diusap-usapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Samuel. Kadang-kadang dia heran, bagaimana bocah ini menjalani kehidupannya saat bersama Seventeen sunbae-nim dulu? Bukannya di Pledis jauh lebih keras dibandingkan di Produce 101? Rumornya ya.

"Samuel, perjalanan masih panjang. Lakukan yang terbaik di _concept evaluation_ nanti. Aku jamin masih banyak orang yang bisa melihat bakatmu."

"Aku tahu _hyung_."

"Syukurlah."

" _Hyung_ , aku lelah."

"Tidurlah."

Jihoon membawa tubuh Samuel ke pelukannya. Kembali diusap-usapnya rambut pirang bocah itu.

"Aku mau tidur di kasur saja."

"Mau kugendong?"

"TIDAK!"

Samuel langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan _hyung_ nya yang paling tampan itu. Ia menatap horror Jihoon. Seingatnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu bibirnya dicuri. Bagaimana bisa ia serileks ini? Kalau sampai digendong, entah apa lagi.

Baru saja ia melangkah dua meter, Jihoon memegang lengannya.

"Semua orang akan melihat kalau kau langsung ke kamar dengan wajah sembab seperti itu."

"Tidak akan ada yang peduli kok, _hyung_."

"Aku? Dae Hwi? Nu'est sunbae-nim?"

"…"

"Cuci muka, pakai bedak juga."

"Aku bisa langsung tidur."

"Besok pagi aku jamin akan ada yang berteriak _zombie_."

"Kalau begitu cuci mukanya besok pagi saja."

"Samuel, kau lupa dari 7 tahun aku sudah jenius soal menangis?"

" _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan mengawasimu cuci muka, gosok gigi dan sebagainya. Aku akan duluan ke kamar."

Jihoon melangkah melewati Samuel setelah memberikannya sapu tangan miliknya yang ternyata dari tadi disembunyikan di balik jaket.

" _Hyung_ …"

Samuel terenyuh. _Hyung_ nya ini.

"Ah, lupa!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jihoon berbalik dan menyapukan bibirnya ke pipi Samuel.

"Selamat tidur!"

" _Hyung_!"

Jihoon melangkah dengan cepat. Samuel sendiri mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicuri Jihoon

"Jihoon-hyung, gomawo."

Desisnya ringan.

.

.

.

~END~

Note:

Demi Tuhan, maafkan saya yang jadi agak Jihoon-Samuel trash begini.

Maaf ya, udah 3 hari ini fic diem di laptop gara-gara takut kena ransomware. Eh, malah kepublish gara-gara ga kuat liat Samuel nangis. Sakit banget pasti rasanya udah jadi _center_ , eh malah peringat 23 dari 24 _dancers_. Mau kusumpahin aja rasanya si K-NETS, tapi berhubung saya orang baik (anak Tuhan nggak boleh nyumpahin orang), mari berdoa yang terbaik aja.

Oh ya, kemarin ada yang minta dipanjangin ya. Ini udah panjang kok :D

 _Progress_ yang lumayan menurut saya sebagai orang yang lancar nulis laporan tapi gagap nulis _fantasy_. Apalagi udah hiatus lebih dari 2 tahun. _Diary_ aja isinya _timetable_ sehari-hari. Buruklah.

 _Anyway_ , selamat dinikmati. Makasih yang udah dukung dari kemarin-kemarin. RnR. Terima kasih. Gomawo. Arigatou.


End file.
